One of his kind
by LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords
Summary: The first time Akashi Seijurou met Kuroko Tetsuya, he knew, the boy was one of his kind. Whether he knew it or not. *Cover pict doesn't belong to me. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Aomine-kun, you're skipping training again?"

Akashi stared at the scene on the rooftop of the school. It was supposed to be a forbidden place for students to hang out, but he knew how the tanned boy loved to spend his time here. In front of him, Kuroko was leaning his face a bit too close to the other. The smaller boy seemed the least bit concerned but Aomine was facing a huge damaged on his side. Not only that Kuroko had suddenly appeared in front of him, the smaller boy was now on top of him, just a mere millimeters away.

_Tetsu..._

_Just a little bit more...closer..._

_Shut it! Damn it!_

Strangely enough, Akashi could have swore he heard Aomine's little monologue to himself.

* * *

It was another day for training, but it seemed that Aomine had dared to skipped his training again and Akashi didn't really appreciate that. He knew, the tanned boy was the most promising among the others. He aced the others in just a few months after he made it to the first string. However, because of being too great at the game, the boy had lost his interest to play or even to train anymore as he could never find anyone that could catch up with him.

"Aomine-kun?"

And, as much as the tanned boy could be as arrogant as ever, Akashi knew better of the crush the latter had on Kuroko. Aomine had his soft spot for the phantom member of the group. So, with his own interest, he sent Kuroko to fetch the latter.

"Are you okay?"

Kuroko leaned closer, touching the latter's forehead with his own. Aomine could feel the warm breath on his face. He didn't even realized it when he had unconsciously held his breath. His brain stopped working as he stared into the baby blue eyes. It was now that he was pretty much grateful for the tanned skin he had, if he was not, he didn't even know how much darker his blush could go.

Kuroko was the first one to move away after the long silence. No words had come out from Aomine, not like how he will usually played along with him. "Your forehead does feel hot." Kuroko then put his hand on Aomine's forehand, while another one on his own, trying to compare their body temperature. "I'll just tell Akashi-kun you're not feeling well today."

Kuroko smiled and patted the latter's forehead gently. His face still centimeters away from the other. "You should have a rest. I hope you'll feel well soon, I'd like to play with you again."

With that, leaving a stunned Aomine still lying on the floor, speechless as ever, Kuroko head to the door and went away. As the last echo of Kuroko's footstep was heard, Aomine jerked up, holding his head in frustration.

"Damn it, Tetsu..."

Akashi hid behind the wall as Aomine too head to the door with a scowl on his handsome face.

* * *

When Akashi returned to the gym, Aomine was seen practicing his dunk alone. Some of the other members were sitting by the side, already giving up on competing with the ace of the team. Each of the dunk was powerful, in fact, it got more powerful as Aomine kept on playing. His eyes would sometimes darted to the other end of the gym. It was then that Akashi spotted Kuroko, still practicing with Kise, the new member with a promising talent as Aomine. Both looked like they were enjoying their time with Kise looked much too happy on the other hand. It climaxed when the blond started patting Kuroko and Aomine's dunk gotten rougher.

"So that's why."

Akashi smirk as he watched the scene. Indeed, Kuroko was one of his kind, whether he knew it or not.

* * *

The whole gym was shocked when they heard a loud creak sound. Aomine stood there, his hand holding on the basketball hoop. The rest of the first string was on their training group, sweating from the game. Apparently, it had became a competition between Kise and Aomine alone in the game. Even with Murasakibara's defend and Midorima's three-point shoot, the game just seemed to be conquered by the two ace. Although, Kise was obviously trying very hard to catch up with Aomine.

No one had even realized how Kuroko was pushed aside, forgotten.

"Daiki."

As much as he liked how much Aomine had improved his dunk, the basketball hoop was pretty expensive, much less with the repairing expenses, thank you.

Aomine sweated profusely as the red head got closer to him.

"Aomine-cchi, this is the second one already." Kise, who was out of breath himself from trying to catch up with Aomine's play came closer to him. "Are you on stress or something?"

"Tch, shut up!" If only he could get the blond's head into the loop, or either way was fine by him.

"Triple menu for you today, no excuse. Ryota, you too."

"What? Akashi-cchi, w-why am I punished too?"

Because you're the indirect cause of this. "Because I told you too." And for touching Tetsuya so easily.

Another glare from the red head prevented them from saying anything anymore. They scrambled around, looking for something to do or to start training. Except for Kuroko who was staring back at him silently.

"What is it Tetsuya?"

"...Akashi-kun," Akashi tilted his head, waiting for Kuroko to finish up his word, but instead, Kuroko shut his mouth up. "No...It's nothing.."

Kuroko turned around and ran off to start his own training, leaving Akashi alone at his place.

"Did you even realized what you were doing Tetsuya?" Akashi whispered slowly as he held his hand on his rapid heartbeat.

* * *

I'm not sure about this, it will probably be a series of oneshot, mainly on AkaKuro. what do you think?

Disclaimer: Don't own KnB, never will...

Critics or comments highly appreciated... thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, let's go to the gym!"

"Yeah, I heard Kise-kun will wear a butler uniform this time!"

"Oh wow, I want to see it too!"

The school was full with students and visitors. It was another time of the year where Teiko held their festival. It was nothing really but each club will have their own contribution in this.

Even the basketball club.

Right now, in the locker room, the famously known five prodigies of the basketball team or also known as the generation of miracles were getting ready for their own booth. Their booth was located inside the gym, which very much a convenience to them. Each were assigned to their respective works and uniform.

"Okay, we'll be having two shift and exchange with each other got it?" Satsuki held her hand out. "Good luck everyone!"

"Okay!"

"Hn."

"Okay..."

*munch "Okay."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Welcome to Miracle's cafe!"

"Kyaahhh! Kise-kun!"

"Aomine-kun, you're so cool!"

There they were, three of them standing in front of the cafe in their butler uniform. It was Satsuki's idea really. She was actually excited on seeing his beloved Tetsu-kun in the uniform, unfortunately, the boy was placed behind as the cooker.

The sixth member of the generation of miracle, almost being unnoticed and forgotten, but he didn't mind it anyway. He didn't really like attention. It would ruin his so called lack of presence. His own special talent, his misdirection.

Even Satsuki was wearing her own maid dress which greatly complemented her beautiful figure. If men were to come there, it would have been because of her. But most of the customers were women of course.

"Can we take a picture later on, Kise-kun?"

Kise was busy trying to handle his rabid fangirl as he tried to get on with his work. Nevertheless, as a gentleman himself, he would had never rejected a lady's request.

"Sure, maybe after work."

"Yay, thank you Kise-kun."

On another table, Murasakibara was ready to jot down the girl's order.

"Hmmm, what would you reccommend?" A brunette shyly asked the towering giant. Though, the purple head looked gorgeous with the uniform and his hair held back. "Eh? what would I recommend?"

Murasakibara tilted his head. What a very difficult question. He leaned over the girl's shoulder, not realizing the girl's blush and pointed at the menu. "Hmm, I would have reccommended the strawberry cheesecake, but the pudding was good too. Ah, this one is also good too, and this one too. I like this one more, but this is more delicious in my opinion..."

'He's literally pointing at everything in the menu!' Kise had no time to stop Murasakibara from pointing to everything on the menu while Aomine couldn't care less to stop him.

The purple head blinked as they got to the last page. Getting up from the girl, he asked. "So, what would you like to have?"

"W-we'll take everything!" The girl and her friends were blushing as they ordered their food enthusiastically.

"Oh wow, okay. I'll tell Mido-chin." With a last bow, leaving a group of squealing fangirl, Murasakibara went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Mido-chin, they want everything in the menu."

A clacking sound was heard as the pan slipped from Midorima's hand. "Everything...?" Kuroko who was busy preparing the desert needed to repeat the word to confirm it. Everything? They could barely held on with the latest orders.

"You, you're not even trying weren't you?" Midorima's hand started shaking violently as he tried to re-read the menu. He had a pretty vivid idea on why this had happened.

"Eh, they asked me what I should recommend and I did."

"You recommended everything..."

"Yes."

"You!" Good thing Kuroko was there to calm the raging green head. The smaller boy barely had his hand around Midorima, trying to stop him from charging to Murasakibara.

"Calm down Midorima-kun, let's cook this slowly." Kuroko took this chance to make a gesture towards the purple head, asking him to leave. Good thing Murasakibara caught up with Kuroko's barely visible gesture.

"Well then, work hard." Murasakibara waved off and head to another table for another order.

Meanwhile, Midorima pushed his glasses up. His face seemed flushing. Two small hands were still wrapping themselves onto his body. It was kind of...nice.

"Tetsu, can I get a-" Bad timing! Really bad! "Towel.."

The last word sounded like a growl as Aomine walked up to them. With his stronger hand, he pulled Kuroko from the green head. "What were you doing, four eyes?"

There was a twitch on Midorima's eyebrow as they exchange glares. "Aomine-kun." Kuroko, now stuck between the two was flailing as he felt the heat from both of the seemed taller boys. It was uncomfortable and he could feel that this would end up pretty bad. "I was trying to calm Midorima-kun."

"You heard him, now,"Midorima took a glance at Kuroko and walked to hos own station. He had a lot to do thanks to a certain purple-snack-loving giant. "I would like to continue with my work please."

Aomine however continued on glaring to Midorima. Kuroko, still oblivious on the situation pushed the tanned boy away from the still raging cooker.

* * *

"Here." Kuroko handed in the towel requested by Aomine.

The tanned boy took it without a word, his eyes locked on the smaller boy. His handsome face frowning which pretty much worried the latter.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Tch, listen up Tetsu, if anything happened, call out for me got it?"

Kuroko merely blinked his eyes with confusion. "Anything?" Why should he call for Aomine when the latter was even busy with his work himself? Plus, what does he meant by anything?

"Just, just call me got it."

"Haa..."

"Good." With one last ruffle on the soft light blue hair, Aomine walked out to continue on his work. The towel was then given to the customers which requested it.

"What does he meant by anything?" It wasn't a surprise that Midorima could feel how the words was pointed towards him.

"I don't know."

Midorima frowned as his eyes followed the smaller boy's movement, still seemed like he couldn't care less about what was happening. "If I were to do anything, Akashi would have killed me."

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Thank you for stopping by." Satsuki smiled brightly as she greeted the customers goodbye, thanking them for coming ever. "Ah, Akashi-kun, you're finished with the meeting?"

The red head came to the cafe after spending his time with the other clubs for a meeting. Apparently, they needed to decide on what should they do for the closing ceremony. Akashi however, stood uninterested without a word. He wasn't really interested in meeting with the other clubs.

"Yes, so, how was it?"

"It was great! The sale went on really well! It's really a great idea Akashi-kun."

"Hm, of course it was." When did he ever failed? Of course he had the counting needed on how well the sale will went on. He wouldn't had suggested it if it was to fail.

"Welcome home, Akashi-cchi." The blond merely had time to greet Akashi as he was busy with the customers. So are Murasakibara who was seen leaning, again, a bit too close to the blushing girls and Aomine, with a scowl on his face. Though, he looked good with it.

"Akashi, you're done with the meeting?"

"Yes," Akashi's eyes darted on the table as he reached the kitchen, where plates of various food were lined up for orders. Seemed like it was literally everything from the menu. He then saw how Midorima was now holding one spatula and another on both of his hands respectively. He couldn't really see the green head eyes anymore as his glasses were covered with steam.

"I'll help."

"Eh?" Two voices synchronized shockingly at his words. Kuroko had stopped with his whipped cream while Midorima again almost lost his hold on the spatula.

"Hand me the knife Shintarou." Akashi ignored the synchronization. It hurt, a bit. He took his blazer off and rolled up his sleeves. Right, let's start with the meat. He, however received nothing from the still frozen cooker. "I said knife, Shintarou."

"Akashi-kun, would you like to do the whipped cream with me instead?" One look, one crazy, terrified look Midorima gave to Kuroko was enough to make the smaller boy understand what he was thinking. _Get Akashi away from anything dangerous!_

Again, Akashi ignored the changing glances Midorima and Kuroko gave to each other. What's with them and their paranoia?

"Yeah, sure." Akashi could then hear a small sigh of relief from the cooker from his back. _Ignore it, Akashi, ignore_.

"Here." Kuroko handed the whipped cream he was doing and gestured Akashi to continue with his work. Akashi blankly took the bowl and stared at it.

"Umm, you need to whip it Akashi-kun."

He could do this right? Just whipped cream. That's all. "I know. You don't have to tell me that."

"Haa... Well, I'll go to fetch some eggs from behind." Kuroko still reluctantly walked out of the kitchen, his eyes glancing towards Akashi every seconds. Kitchen and Akashi doesn't suit each other really well.

Thus, that left Midorima and Akashi alone in the kitchen.

"You really know how to find a reason for a slow, painful death Shintarou."

For the third time today, Midorima again dropped his utensils.

Why didn't Oha-asa told him anything about this?

* * *

There will be a second or third part of this~ Anyway, hope you guys like it. :)

Right, to **Mikitsu Kisa-chan** about the request on AoKise, I'm not really sure, since I don't exactly ship them. I don't have anything against the pair but I just couldn't write something that I'm not interested in. Maybe, just maybe, I'll think up of something.. I'm really sorry..

Thank you for the support! :'D

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will

Forgive my mistakes and grammar, critics and comments highly appreciated. Thank you. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Kuroko stepped back into the kitchen, his baby blue eyes widen.

The first thing he noticed was the blood covered knife.

The second thing was that Akashi was spinning the bloodied knife nonchalantly on his hand while smirking at him.

The worst thing was Midorima wasn't seen anywhere in the kitchen.

"Don't worry Tetsuya. I didn't kill him." Though eyes still widen, Kuroko let out a brief sigh of relief. "yet."

The blunet almost tripped on his steps, his hand held on his chest, trying to calm his nerve. He wanted to ask. No, he needed to ask! "Umm, where's Midorima-kun?"

"He went to the toilet. He was sweating a lot. I'm actually worried for him. Maybe he worked too hard."

_You really shouldn't say things like that while smiling and spinning the knife at your hand Akashi-kun!_ Nevertheless, the words never did came out. Something are really better left unsaid really.

It was then that Kuroko noticed the foods readied on the table. Lots and variety of them. "Akashi-kun, you made this?"

Akashi was again back into his work to mince the meat. The smaller boy really couldn't help to fight his urge to run away from there. "Yes."

"I didn't know you can cook."

"Of course I can Tetsuya. I had always done it at home. It was a good...stress reliever. You should try it sometimes." The knife was then stabbed hard into a fish that seemed squirming as if it was alive, effectively cutting it into two. The smirk that came with it really didn't help.

"I want to try your cooking sometimes then."Although reluctantly, Kuroko said it. The food smelt really good and they looked good too. Maybe Akashi was really good in cooking.

The smaller boy flinched as he saw how Akashi was now no longer with his work but instead was staring at him. Akashi's red eyes and the stares he gave was intense but somehow, the blunet thought he could felt a glimpse of warmth in it.

"Then, do you want to try it now?" Akashi took the nearby fork and gently stabbed into a piece of chicken cooked in a bbq sauce. Kuroko could smell the sweet and roasted scent as the chicken was brought close to his face.

"Umm, Akashi-kun?"

"Didn't you said that you would like to taste it, Tetsuya?"

_Are you serious?_ Kuroko blinked, his face felt warmer as Akashi's face got closer to him.

'So cute.' A small chuckle came from Akashi as he brought the chicken closer, lightly touching Kuroko's lips. Reluctantly, the smaller boy opened his mouth and took the chicken in.

"How was it?"

It doesn't take him long before Kuroko said. "It's really delicious, Akashi-kun!"

"Of course, I told you I'm good at this." Tilting his head, Akashi was again in his life mesmerized by the smile Kuroko gave him. It was small, seemingly unnoticeable and pretty much very rare. But it was beautiful.

And was definitely worth it.

"Do you want more?"

"Eh, umm, but..." Kuroko started to blush even more as Akashi smiles became more mischievous, the fork playfully stabbed into more squishing chicken. "These are for the orders right?"

At this words, Akashi scoffed and turned away, cursing slightly behind Kuroko's back. _Way to ruin the atmosphere Tetsuya._

"Akashi-kun...?" Kuroko was now worried. Did he made the Akashi mad?

"Hai!" Both were startled by the sudden intrusion. There stood Momoi smiling happily while holding on the curtain that had been separating the area between the kitchen and the booth. "Shift change, please!"

Kuroko was worried. He didn't even know whether the intrusion was a good or of bad vibes. But truthfully, deep inside, he was kind of disturbed by it. He had wondered what would had happen if Momoi didn't came.

"Let's go and change now Akashi-kun."

"Yeah, sure."

Akashi straighten up and walked on followed by Kuroko later while Momoi was left wondering on the awkward atmosphere in the kitchen.

_Where's Midorima?_ She gasped.

_Is that a knife covered in blood?_ Her eyes widen with fear.

A horrifying image came to her as she almost scream her lung out, but then. "What's with you Momoi?"

Momoi's eyes became teary as she launched to that familiar green head and that tsundereness overload figure. "You're alive, I was so scared Midorima-kun!"

Midorima pushed his glasses up with the girl still whining under him. "I really don't want to ask why you said that, Momoi."

* * *

"Midorima-kun..."

"Yes, I'm alive Kuroko." Nevertheless, Kuroko heaved a sigh of relief. A finger poking to the green head, just to make sure he was real.

_Bang!_

The sound of the slammed locker door woke them up from the touching reunion. Akashi was standing there smirking, his red eyes flashing and glimmered of varying curses and death.

Midorima quickly pulled Kuroko's hand which was still clutching on his shirt. Clearing his throat, he went to his own locker, again, sweating profusely.

"You better change now Tetsuya, our break will be over soon."

Though he was still worried about the sweating green head, Kuroko went to his own locker and opened it. His eyes blinking as he pulled his costume up.

"Umm, what is this?"

* * *

"Kyaahhh, Tetsu-kun, I knew you would look good in it!"

Even without an obvious change on his face, they could hear the bits of annoyance in his voice. "Why is mine a maid's costume?"

"Like I said," Momoi was pouting beside him, looking very innocent with her big teary eyes. "I couldn't find one that of your size, so I just thought that this would look really good on you, which it really is and I instantly picked it up-"

Kuroko's stare had became more intense, his bang slowly covering his eyes.

"Uwahh, I'm really sorry Tetsu-kun!"

Finally, Kuroko lifted his head up sighing. "Fine."

"R-really? Thank you Tetsu-kun, okay then, put this on!"

"No."

"But Tetsu-kun, this wig will definitely suit you too! and beside, no one will recognize you in this wig and the dress."

Kuroko looked thoughtfully at the shoulder length sky blue wig. It was exactly the same color as his hair. "Really?"

"Of course!"

"...Fine."

"Yay!" Momoi quickly straighten the sky blue wig and placed it neatly on Kuroko's head. She then pulled out her make up set.

"No."

"But Tetsu-kun.."

"Please Momoi-san, no more.."

Momoi reluctantly put away her make up set and pouted. She then pulled something out from her beg.

"Then can you please wear this at least?"

* * *

"Uwahh, Kuroko-cchi, you're so cute!"

"Get away Kise-kun, you're annoying."

"Kuroko-cchi's so mean..."

Kise ended up whining but still clinging on the pissed off phantom member. The frown really didn't help as it looked more like a pout every second it twitched. The last set was a white head band with ribbons and small golden bells on them, complementing the black maid dress with the white frilly apron.

Kuroko Tetsuya now officially looked like a girl.

"Kuro-chin looks cute." With a small gasp, Kuroko was pulled up by the purple head. He then was desperately trying to cover up his bottom which pretty much was exposed by the short dress.

"M-Muraskibara-kun, please let me down.."

"Nope, if I let you down, Mine-chin will eat you up."

"Wha-, Murasakibara, what are you talking about?!"

"Eh, but you were staring at Kuro-chin since earlier."

More like since forever!

Midorima pushed himself up and touched the purple head very slightly on his shoulder. "You should REALLY put him down now Murasakibara."

Slowly, Midorima pointed to the corner of the room, where a red head was sitting there, crossing his arms while watching his stupid, immature teammates fighting over what was obviously his.

The response was a slight tilt of his head with a serene smile that made the bright room to become shadier. "Hmm? Please continue with whatever you are doing." Akashi tapped his finger elegantly on his hand. "I don't mind it really."

_Like hell you didn't!_

Nevertheless, Murasakibara slowly put Kuroko back to his feet and walked away silently. The others too followed by later on without another words.

Kuroko stood there confused, still clutching on his dress. "Umm, we better get outside too."

He however was suddenly yanked by his small wrist and forced to land onto Akashi's shoulder. A hand moved to his head, caressing on his wig. Akashi leaned closer to Kuroko's ear and whispered. "I won't let anyone see you like this."

"Eh?"

Akashi pulled away from the sudden hug, he could now get a clearer view of the confused and flushing blunet. Without wasting any time, the red head pulled Kuroko's hand, walked to the window and jumped over it. He then stretched out his hand to Kuroko who was still blinking confusingly to him. "Let's go Tetsuya."

Still blushing, Kuroko took Akashi's hand and was ready to jump off when he accidentally stepped on his dress. A small shriek was all he could managed as he closed his eyes and readied himself for the impact.

Which didn't really come.

"You're okay?"

The blunet finally realized of how Akashi was holding him, preventing him from falling down on the ground. Kuroko nodded very slightly while turning his head down, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Are you sure? I could just bring you like this if you're not feeling well."

"N-no, I'm fine Akashi-kun, p-please let me down."

Akashi was pretty much disappointed really as he finally put Kuroko back to the ground. He then gestured the blunet to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"There will be a closing ceremony and I wanted to watch it with you."

"A closing ceremony?"

Akashi turned to the blunet, holding a finger over his mouth. "It will be a secret and I know where we could watch it alone."

Kuroko's step halted as Akashi turned back and walked on. His baby blue eyes unblinking as he watched the red head's back.

There was a smile. Akashi wasn't smirking but instead was smiling to him. His heart was beating faster, his face getting warmer, his body stilled and his mouth trembling. _What is this?_

"A-Akashi-kun, wait for me."

* * *

I-I made their Char. REALLY OOC didn't I? I'm so sorry...

But I hope you liked it.

The next one will be the final part. Will Akashi finally get to confess properly? XD

Also, someone asked about the title, yeah, I'll make sure it became clearer in the next chapter. I hope so. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

Forgive my mistakes,... As always, critics and comments highly appreciated. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4 Color Chart

**Sorry, I saw a lot of errors, so I corrected them. Please tell me if you find any. :')**

**Pffttt, sorry for this. I'm revising the last part for the previous story...sorry, so here's a bit crackish one for you guys~ Hope you like it. :I**

**Disclaimer:Don't own, never will.**

* * *

"Ehhhhh!"

The whining sound managed to catch the attention of the other occupants in the changing room. They were then exchanging glances with each other, questioning on the scene.

There she was, their manager, sitting on the bench alone, seemed scribbling on her notebook. They then heard another whining and grumbling sounds, came with some childish tapping on the floor by her feet.

Kuroko was about to ask, but Aomine quickly stopped him by throwing him the towel.

"Gahhhh, I can't believe this! Unacceptable!"

It was then that the pink haired girl stood up, messing up with her usually seemed smooth hair. She then proceeded to abruptly threw the notebook she was scribbling with and stomped on it.

Again, Kuroko was getting worried. "Leave her be Tetsu, she might be on her period."

At this, Kuroko blinked, backed away and effectively took the advice.

Period.

How much of a wonder it was that it could affect a girl's life and emotion so much.

"I heard that Daiki! Stupid, moron, Ganguro!" The next thing they knew, the notebook was thrown straight the tanned boy's face. The book then fell with a thud on the floor. Momoi on the other hand had stomped her way out of the changing room while muttering curses, banging the door as she went out.

"Hn, what's with her?" Midorima who had tried very hard to ignore the fusing finally spoke up.

"Tetsu, this is why you should avoid being near girls on their period. Got it?"

"Haa..." He'll definitely keep that in mind.

"Momo-cchi left her notebook." The blond had finally finished up changing his cloth and pick the notebook up.

"She didn't left it, she just threw it on me dammit!"

The blond however ignored the fuming tanned boy and started flipping the pages, curious on what was making their manager throwing a tantrum very childishly. Kise flipped the first page open. Nope, nothing was there except scribbles of information on their opponents profile. So he flipped on another one and another one.

"Kise-kun, it's not nice to look into a girl's thing."

"Relax Kuroko-cchi, it's just her notebook, it wasn't like it was her diary."Kise grinned as he patted the bench, gesturing for the smaller boy to come and sit beside him. Kuroko blinked, his mind was trying to process again what was right to do.

"Ah!" It was then that Kise caught the attention from the others. "Look, isn't this you Kuroko-cchi?"

Kise pointed to a doodle of a boy, one that looked a lot from a cliche shoujo manga. There were flowers, hearts and starry stars surrounding the doodle. Last but not least was his name written beside Momoi's name.

And Aomine burst out laughing, Midorima was holding his breath, almost looking ridiculous with his stoic look while Kise was grinning.

Then again, Kuroko wasn't amused at all. No. Not even when he decided to send Aomine an invisible ignite pass, effectively sending the tanned boy groaning in pain on the floor. With breath of almost inaudible "Jerk.", Kuroko decided to snatch Momoi's notebook from the blond. Kise gave an apologetic look to the smaller boy, but then received the same fate as his tanned friend. Midorima decided to stood aside, reminding himself not to pissed Kuroko off.

Then again, how come the smallest of them had so much power to do a severely serious damage to the seemed much bigger teammates. Smallest. Ahh, it actually reminded him of their leader. Despite being one of the smallest, Akashi was definitely ruling them over.

"Midorima-kun."

His heart skipped a beat as he just noticed how Kuroko was now staring at him with his usual deadpan look. Midorima's grip tighten around his lucky item, praying silently for his sanity.

Wait. Why did his heart made a 'thump' sound? Right, maybe he was just surprised. Or scared. Or...

"Look."

The notebook was shoved in front of his face. He had to squint at first sight, considering how close the notebook was to his face. It took him a few second to actually process the real image.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you."

On the last used page that Kuroko had flipped, also deciding to skipped a few pages containing doodles of him, there was a page of what seemed to be a structured chart.

"Is it a new strategy by Momoi?" Midorima pushed his glasses up, also seemed trying to get the image right.

"Strategy?" Kuroko pulled the notebook over and studied it. It was more of a color chart if you ask him. There were four main color right on the above. Two by two, connected into a different color. Color...

Come to think of it, they were all there on the page.

Red.

Light blue.

Purple.

Dark blue.

Yellow.

Green.

"...Maybe it was." Still, Kuroko tilted his head. The structure was somewhat weird, very simple like. Not like how Momoi was usually constructing some very complex strategy for them to win.

"Is Momo-cchi playing with colors or something?"

Kise loomed behind Kuroko, also carefully keeping a safe distance between them.

"Don't be ridiculous Kise, why would Momoi play...with..." Then again.

"Haaa..." Yup.

It was just a girl playing with a bunch of colors. Mixing them, making them some whole new colors. But then again, why did Momoi gave a tantrum like that?

"Ohh, look! We're all in here!" Kise then backed away as Kuroko was staring at him, still with much annoyance.

"We know Kise, stop making a fuss about it."

Kise was left to whined alone, ignored by Kuroko and Midorima who were still busy on finding out the possible reason of Momoi's tantrum.

"Arara, everyone's here? Aka-chin was looking for you guys."

The tallest of them approached the group, with his usual snack on his hand, a candy in his mouth. The snack was then offered to the small boy. With a small gesture of "Thank you." Kuroko took the snack.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Momoi-san was doing something in her notebook and she stomped out of the room. Probably because of this."

The book was then passed to the latter. Muraskibara tilted his head. Right. And left.

"Isn't this us?"

"Yes, probably, but why would Momoi got furious over it?"

"Because Kuro-chin will be Aka-chin's wife." Midorima almost felt his glasses cracking up.

"What?"

"Look." The purple head pointed on the colors, one by one. His finger sliding down the chart. "If Aka-chin and Kuro-chin got married, they would get me as their son."

"That's...kind of...true...?" The smallest boy leaned to the notebook, also noticing on how Murasakibara was smiling very much too happily to him.

"I wouldn't mind having Kuro-chin as my mother."

A small giggle was then heard from the smaller boy. "I guess I wouldn't mind either."

"But, then again, that's mean," Kuroko then proceeded to the next color chart. "If Aomine-kun was to marry with Kise-kun, they would get...Midorima-kun."

The thought itself was pretty scary, so Murasakibara closed the notebook without a word and walked out with it to return it to the rightful owner, while Kuroko patted the seemed petrified green head, also panicking when Midorima was getting paler.

* * *

"Atsushi, where were you? I thought I told you to get them here."

Muraskibara stopped, his eyes widen for a while as he suddenly remembered his chores.

"Ah, sorry, I forgot about that Aka-chin."

Akashi sighed, knowing that it was useless to get mad to the purple head. "Isn't that Satsuki's notebook?" His eyes darted o the pink notebook, wondering why the purple head was holding it.

"Momo-chin left this, so I was wondering on giving this back to her."

"Give me that, I'll return it to her if she find me." Really now, why would he find her? "Tell the others to meet here, now."

"Okay~"

Thus, the notebook was passed to the redhead.

* * *

**Extra:**

Akashi entered the gym with his usual stoic look, his jacket fluttering on his shoulder without logic. He first eyed the gym, satisfied that his teammates were training instead of slacking off. Except for maybe Murasakibara who was munching his usual snack and the phantom member who seemed to have collapse on the floor with a towel on his head.

His eyes then caught up with Kise who was resting on the bench with Aomine leaning on the bench, his face too covered with a towel. The two seemed happy of the one-on-one match they were having.

"I approve of your relationship."

"Eh?"

And Akashi walked pass them, also making sure that both of them heard what he was saying. Kise and Aomine exchange glances with each other, shrugging in confusion at the end.

* * *

**Parody:**

"Kuro-chin, may I have a snack please?"

"Atsushi, I told you to call Tetsuya _mother_**.**

"Eh? okay. Mother, may I have a snack please?"

"But you just had one Atsushi-kun."

"I finished it."

"Haa, Akashi-kun, you should tell Atsushi-kun not to eat to much snack.." Nevertheless, Kuroko handed the snack to his son.

"Let him be. He'd grow up to be a fine man someday." Akashi put the newspaper down and took the cup of tea, still warm and sweet scented. Blowing off the steam, he drank the tea.  
"He's already big enough, I think." Kuroko had wondered when he had raised his son to be this big. Akashi and him was considerably smaller than their friends. Where did he got those gene from?

"Kuro-chin, I mean, mother, I want to go out to play. Can I?"

"Yeah, sure." Kuroko gave a small smile to his son, gesturing for the latter to bend down. The purple head knew more of it, bent and let himself being patted by the small hand.

"Atsushi, don't hang out with our neighbor's son too much. You'll catch their stupidity if you do."  
"Eh? But Mido-chin is fun. His way of talking is very funny. But he was always yelling at me."  
"That's why I told you not to. I don't want my son to actually had some weird lucky item on his hand." Akashi gave a thoughtful look to his son. "I wonder who taught the boy about Oha-asa?"

Kuroko then decided to push his son out, being considerate on making sure his son was not to follow his father over-paranoia. Their neighbor wasn't that bad. Kise-kun and Aomine-kun was nice. And their son, Midorima was very polite to him.

It's just that they were a bit clingy to him. Maybe a lot. But hey, they were nice.

"Have fun, Atsushi-kun."

"Okay mother." It was then that his son bent down and kissed him on his left cheek. Waving off, the purple head head out of the house.

"I do not accept incestuous relationship, Tetsuya."

"...He's our son."

* * *

**Forgive my grammar and errors... review please? :9**


End file.
